Elite Giant
250px |location = Black Gulch Memory of Jeigh Memory of Orro Memory of Vammar |drops = Soul of a Giant Forgotten Key (Black Gulch) |hp = 2,650 |hp-plus = 3,200 |souls = 4,000 |souls-plus = 8,000 }} The Elite Giant is an enemy in Dark Souls II. Description Elite Giants are the senior soldiers in the Giant Lord's army of Giants. They're typically brown in color and wear a loincloth. They often wield two enormous, obelisk sized stone clubs in combat. Far larger and more formidable than their subordinates, the only Elite Giants to have survived the war reside in a hidden cavern in Black Gulch. They can also be encountered in the Memory of Vammar, Orro and Jeigh. It is impossible to receive more than one Soul of a Giant from any of the memories, nor from Black Gulch. Strategy Unfortunately for melee users, taking on the dual club wielding ones will be difficult as their attacks will bypass the player's shield and their attack range is quite large. When encountered in groups, caution is advised and the best course of action to take is to try luring them out one by one. The shorter giants are a bit easier than the taller ones, as they have smaller damage output and less health. For the unarmed and single club-wielding giants, their attacks leave them vulnerable long enough for the player to attack, so long as the player can dodge or block their attacks effectively. For the poison ball throwing giants, get up close so they stop throwing poison balls and dodge/block their melee attacks until you have an opening. Lastly, for the fireball throwing giants, their fireballs are accurate and have a large area of effect that can linger for a few seconds, so blocking can be more effective than dodging. Since throwing fireballs is their only attack, blocking and then attacking should be the most effective way to dispose of them. Fire resistant gear and a high fire reduction shield such as the Gyrm Greatshield would make it easier to sponge their attacks. Poison ranged weapons such as Poison throwing knives, poison arrows prove quite useful in dealing with all varieties of elite giants. Pyromancies that also prove useful are Flame swathe, and toxic mist and/or poison mist. They have a weakness to Dark and Magic. Attacks Dual Club Wielding Leaping Strike: Jumps into the air and slams one of their clubs onto the ground. Sweep: Swings their club in a horizontal fashion covering a large area. Lunge: Points the club at the player and lunges it. Dual Strike: Uses both clubs and performs an upward swing around the giant. Unarmed Punching: Attempts to punch the player multiple times. Downward Smash: Interlocks their hands above their head and swings down onto the player. Single Club Wielding Downward Smash: Grips club with both hands above their heads and smashes it down. Sweep: Swings club from side to side to sweep the player. Single Strike: Swings their club at the player once. Triple Strikes: Swings their club three times at the player. Poison Ball Poison Throw: Grabs a ball of poison from their face and throws at the player when at long range. Punching: Punches at the player. Fireball Fireball: Charges up a fireball and throws it at the player. Lingering Fireball: Charges up a fireball that is capable of knock-down and damage over time and throws it at the player.